DN Idol
by Katekyo-vongola-girl
Summary: no summery
1. prologue

Hi, there my name is Katekyo-vongola-girl and I am new here so please be nice! Anyway, this is my first story here but, not at home! I have so many stories but, I'm gonna do one at a time but, for now let's get on with the story!

…...

[prologue]

…...

Oh, hello there! I'm kuro mousy and I am a ordinary 16 year old or so I thought that's until one day I found out I was a angel like human called a purifier that could purify these things called confusions that corrupt humans into becoming more confusions by possessing their most valuable treasures like a loved one or a necklace but here is the catch to purifying it I have to steal it!

But that's all over now because when I sealed the last one I returned the treasure to it's owner then I turned myself in to the police by showing up at the station and saying " I give up " to them as I had promised in the note (p.s. I am dark mousy's daughter so that's probably why) so guess what I am now go ahead and no they did not arrest me and for some unknown reason they made me a…idol!

…...

Thanks R&R also biggest thanks for for even being around! You do not know how thankful I am! Sorry it's short!


	2. Chapter 2 a new idol

…...

[Chapter 2]

A NEW IDOL!

…...

Kuro's p.o.v.

I was walking to school when I saw Karu my b.f.f. she and I have been besties since we were little!

"Hello, Karu how are you!"

"Hey, Kuro!" if know something about karu if she had said that any louder she would of woke up the dead and I mean that!

"Karu, tsk tsk if you said that any louder you could of woke the dead!"

"Oh, sorry about that!" she said.

Then all of a sudden we heard screams. Thinking it was trouble, we ran to where it was coming from but, to our surprise there was no trouble anywhere in sight just some famous girl singing and dancing on a stage but, her song it was beautiful!

She was pretty as well and to top it all off she had some amazing dancing skills to boot! She was so unlike me but, that's what is good about her she didn't have to struggle in a secret battle for the safety of the earth like I did but, at least everyone is safe and that's all that matters but, because of that my life is normal now and it's boring but,…maybe…that's a good thing that it's normal now…I don't know if I could say I'm okay with it but, I know I am…right?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up and I saw the singer looking at me with a worried look on her face. Why though how could she be worried about me?! Me of all people! But then she asked if was okay and I said I was okay but then I saw some flirt try to come up behind the singer so, I decided I would stop whatever he planned to do by kicking him where it hurt!

"Thank you!" she said "also, from what you just showed me you would go great lengths to even save people you just met so how about becoming a idol I can tell you have talent as a singer and a dancer so how about it!"

"What! Me an idol!" I said " It would be fun in all But I don't know…"

"Hey! Kuro! Forgot about me! Anyway, I think you should also become a idol! It would be so much fun for you to sing and dance like you use to when you where a kid!" Karu said to me.

So after a few minutes of them trying to convince me I finally gave in to them so the idol who told us her name was Daisuke led us to a very bedazzled school building known as starlight academy! But, isn't that the school who dad said Luna my mother went to! So, maybe someone knows me here or maybe I know someone here! Anyway, it's obvious she's taking me to audition for entrance to the school. So, I just let her drag me to a room with two sets of big doors.

"Alright, here we go! First pick between these two cords one is from punk rebel the other is from swing rock so, which one do you choose."

"Okay, I'll choose the one from punk rebel what is the cord called."

"It's called rebel devil." so I took the cord from her hand and all of a sudden it felt like I was in sync with it! Just one touch that's all it took! But, it's like I was already wearing it but I wasn't…hmmm alright I'm getting sidetracked and their's no need for that is there so now she leads me to a room where their's a machine it look's like I place the cards to the cord their and so begins the famous transformtion scene!

I begin a count to three in my mind so 1,2,3 and I was finished so began my song! I sang black diamond by nana mizuki and just like that I was a…idol!


End file.
